1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display devices. More specifically, the invention describes a method and apparatus for enhancing the appearance of motion on an LCD panel display.
2. Overview
Each pixel of an LCD panel can be directed to assume a luminance value discretized to the standard set [0, 1, 2, . . . , 255] where a triplet of such pixels provides the R, G, and B components that make up an arbitrary color which is updated each frame time, typically 1/60th of a second. The problem with LCD pixels is that they respond sluggishly to an input command in that the pixels arrive at their target values only after several frames have elapsed, and the resulting display artifacts—“ghost” images of rapidly moving objects—are disconcerting. Ghosting occurs when the response speed of the LCD is not fast enough to keep up with the frame rate. In this case, the transition from one pixel value to another cannot be attained within the desired time frame since LCDs rely on the ability of the liquid crystal to orient itself under the influence of an electric field. Therefore, since the liquid crystal must physically move in order to change intensity, the viscous nature of the liquid crystal material itself contributes to the appearance of ghosting artifacts.
Accordingly, in order for LCDs to display high quality fast motion images, the ghosting problem must be resolved.